


Feelings Yet Unknown

by NamineMixi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineMixi/pseuds/NamineMixi
Summary: A collection of Seto Kaiba pining drabbles.Rating varies per chapter, but set on Mature to be safe!





	Feelings Yet Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> The Kaiba community has a lot of work where the reader/character usually likes Seto before he does (or at least is way more open about it compared to him), so I thought it would be nice to have it the other way around this time.

Seto Kaiba purposefully strode through the hallways of the Kaiba Corp. blimp, checking the doors he passed for the right number. 

 

The young CEO wanted to have a word with you about all the so-called magic that happened beyond the others’ duels, knowing that you were just as skeptical as him when it came to things seemingly unexplainable by science. 

 

He had been finding a lot of reasons to talk to you lately, he notes, but it's only probably because you were a friend of Mokuba’s, therefore making you a constant presence in Seto’s life as well. You and Mokuba were probably the only people he had meaningful conversations with. 

 

Upon finding the right door, Seto bursts right in, not giving a single thought to what you could have been doing-- not caring about whatever he could be interrupting. 

 

He stepped into your room, realizing you were nowhere to be found. Still holding on to the door handle, he sweeps the small quarters with his eyes, briefly annoyed that you weren't here. He scowled as he turned to leave, already pissed that he might have to ask other people where you were. 

 

But just before he took another step, he paused as he hears a soft groan. That sounded like you. Could you possibly be hurt? 

 

He closed the door behind him, realizing the sound of your voice was coming from inside the bathroom. Normally, he could just knock and let you know he demanded your presence, but something about the situation was giving him pause. 

 

As the young CEO stood outside your bathroom door, his ears pricking at the sound of your gentle panting and muted moans, he realized just exactly what kind of situation he was in.

 

Overwhelmed, he stood frozen on the spot, his arms tense against his sides, as the young man tried to think of the best course of action. 

 

Your dulcet voice was still coming through every few seconds, and before Seto realized it, his already tight leather pants had become a whole lot tighter. He knew he should leave, but he felt like he was glued to the spot, a warmth starting in the pit of his stomach, urging him to stay and listen to more of your delicious moans. 

 

He rested his head on your bathroom door, palming himself through his pants under the mental excuse of adjusting it. He wasn't about to just pull himself out in someone else's room, no matter how much his uncomfortably erect cock was aching for it. 

 

Your breathing sounded like it was coming in a lot faster and your noises became a bit muffled. Were you gritting your teeth? Covering your mouth? He wanted to know, trying to imagine what you looked like while making those wanton sounds. You sounded like you were getting close, and he fought himself on the urge to directly touch himself. Maybe these things were best enjoyed in the privacy of his own room, since he could just replay your voice in his head. 

 

“Ah… S-Seto, please!”

 

He froze again, his hand cupped tightly over himself, his azure eyes blown wide, staring into the mahogany in front of him. 

 

He realized, as he listened to you scream out his name as you climaxed, that his constant need to be near you wasn't just because of arbitrary coincidences. Seto Kaiba realized he liked you. 

 

And here you are, clearly returning the sentiment. 

 

Seto made huge strides as he dashed to your room's door, triple checking that it was securely locked, before walking back to where he was and bursting through your bathroom door. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a set of prompts for pining!Seto, but if you guys have more suggestions, feel free to leave a comment or two!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
